Baby, It's Fate, Not Luck
by AriandEzra
Summary: Lucian One-Shot. Read and review please!


****Blah, blah, blah...insert long author's note here.****

**Anyways, there's this song that I think totally describes them. Well, two songs. "Penguin" by Christina Perri ( what inspired this story) is more for the future, but for right now in the moment, it's "Reaching" by Jason Reeves. Just listen to it and it corresponds with what I think is there situation really well. I suggest listening to both!**

**If you're wondering why I always seem to write from Ian's perspective, I'll tell you. It feels more natural that way.**

**Insert large disclaimer here about how this is all fictional and I don't know Lucy and Ian. This is purely from my mind and to make the lovely Lucian shippers happy!**

**Also! One last thing; I'm thinking of just creating a Tumblr to archive all my Lucian things. What do you think?**

* * *

><p>Two hearts. Beating as one. Four years. Almost an eternity. What could be blatantly described as an endless game of cat and mouse was the precious thing that both Lucy Hale and Ian Harding thrived upon; the "thing" being their relationship. It had taken awhile to get to this point, the point of pure and utter bliss, but looking back in both of their perspectives, it was worth it. The hardships and hurdles were what had made them strong and not like their other now seemingly brittle relationships. Even if they weren't together during most of the time, their strides towards being a couple were what made them.<p>

It was a Sunday morning, meaning the one morning where even the busy city of LA was at a standstill. Sure, people milled about grabbing coffees and meeting for brunch, but Lucy and Ian always opted to stay in and be comfortable rather than fuss with clothing and, in Lucy's case, hair and makeup. Sunday's had been built for laziness; they didn't call is "God's day of rest" for nothing.

The stillness and quiet that musky August morning had yet to be ruffled at it was nearly eleven 'o' clock in the morning. As much as he wanted to remain with his eyes closed and plunge back into the dream that was playing out in his mind, Ian's internal clock rang it's alarm, waking him up slowly. Their bedroom was quiet and peaceful with rich colored walls and light white curtains that flowed lightly as the breeze from the open window. Occasional shouts and murmured voice came from the outside world, but that didn't seem to faze him.

Ian often liked to think that what made their home, in a way to put it frankly, _their home _were the many pictures that lined the walls. Although they often showed it differently, Lucy still liking to go out every so often while Ian would rather stay in, both valued their friendships and family ties. In the living room were picture from various events that they'd attended and posed with a few friends. On Lucy's side of their shared dresser, there were two pictures; one of her and the girls, speaking of Troian, Shay, and Ashley, and then one of her and her other friends that weren't affiliated with the show or fame for that matter. On Ian's side, there were various collage frames that held pictures of him and his sister, Sarah, their parents, and his few close friends he kept around.

But, the most important picture, and the one to be his favorite, was the blown up one that rested on the mantle of their small faux fire place. It had been taken last year at the wedding of Lucy's friends Claire and Kurt. They were dancing with each other while other couples moved about them. Ian and Lucy though looked at each other like they were the only two on the dance floor and it was even obvious of how much they loved one another in the still shot of the photo. Of course, they had other candids and various photos of them together, but that was his favorite. Lucy's as well. She had been the one insisting it be enlarged and framed.

His eyes began to open finally, the blue orbs peering around the room sleepily before resting on the small body curled into his side with her face pressed against his chest. Lucy didn't stir except for a few movement to adjust herself closer into Ian's side, but Ian didn't mind that she wasn't awake yet. He was always up before her which allotted him time to just watch her and soak up those few moments before they peeled off in their separate ways for work. Lucy always slept with an expression of perfect happiness except for the rare occasion where a nightmare would claim her and Ian had to calm her down. She always curled herself into his side like she was now and it made Ian feel like they were two pieces of a puzzle finally finding their fit. And whenever Lucy was about to wake up, she always yawned a small yawn to let her presence be known.

Ian looked off to his nightstand drawer which contained a few books, pens, a notebook, and above all, a tiny black velvet box that he'd had for months. The right moment hadn't happened yet, but maybe it was going to that very morning. Ian didn't want to plan it all out; he wanted the moment to feel natural and romantic rather than forced. To be honest, right now felt like the right time except it would've worked a lot better if Lucy was awake. Much to his luck, her body shifted and a soft mewl of "Good Morning" was muffled against his chest. Ian let out a light chuckle as she lifted her head up from his chest and gave him one of her sleepy, but always dazzling smiles.

Lucy rubbed her eyes, pushing all traces of sleep away from them as she gazed up at Ian. How she'd gotten to lucky, she'd never understand. With her past track record of men, it had seemed always unlikely she'd ever find the right one for her. Unfortunately, it took her longer than expected to realize that he was right under her nose; she only had to sniff him out. One of her small pale hands came up to cup Ian's cheek as leaned her head up to give him a chaste kiss. Her thumb brushed upon his chin, feeling the scratchy stubble that had appeared since the last time he shaved.

Everything about that moment, much like their other lazy Sunday morning moments, was tender and soft. There wasn't a care in the world. For once, Ian wasn't thinking about having to shoot until five in the morning and Lucy wasn't worrying about which shoes would look more appropriate to wear to a press event. It was simply just them and the breeze floating through the bedroom amongst the hazy sunlight.

"Good morning to you too," Ian said in a low tone, not wanting to disturb the comfortable quality in their bedroom. Lucy's slightly tanned skin looked glowing from the sunlight and the utter happiness she was feeling at that moment. It contrasted well with the stark white from the tee shirt of Ian's she often slept in. She pressed her lips against his bare chest briefly before sighing and wrapping herself up in Ian's arms once more.

"Could we just stay like this all day," Lucy asked him curiously.

"It's Sunday after all," Ian said, brushing a few strands of hair from her face as he rested his chin on top of her head and pulled her close to him. Looking down at her, Ian knew in the pit of his stomach that right now was the perfect time to ask. There was nothing getting in the way of either of their thinking, mainly meaning work. He let go of Lucy for a moment despite the pout she gave him and reached into the drawer to fish out the small black box.

"What are you doing over there? Hmm?" Lucy's tone was light and teasing, but her stomach rumbled in nervousness. Things with Ian had been serious for over a year now and she couldn't help but wonder from time to time when or if he would ever "pop the question". Now at twenty six years old, she was ready for the commitment and taking the plunge that would legally bind them together. Lucy and Ian already acted like a married couple, so what difference would it make to have it down on paper?

"Just...getting something," Ian replied with a bit of struggled as he sat back up from leaning towards the nightstand. Both their hearts hammered in their chests, Ian not doing a very good job at hiding the box. The minute Lucy's eyes picked up it's presence, tears sprung to her eyes. "Lucy," Ian said, pulling her into his lap and positioning her form so that she way straddling him with a leg on either side while his back rested against the headboard of the bed. "I've been wanting to ask you this for a long time, but there hasn't seemed to be the right one. But this morning, when I woke up and looked at you, I knew there couldn't have been any moment better than this. I think I've loved you since the day I first saw you at that audition. You had this air of buoyancy and life which I was immediately attracted to. As we grew closer and time stretched on, I did fall in love with you. While we did have to face our rough spots and hardships, I think that they made us stronger. We've built a life and home for ourselves, but I think it's time to take that even bigger step. Karen Lucille Hale, I love you with all of my being and maybe even a bit more. I want you to always be the face I see when I wake up and the last thing to see at night. I want us to have a beautiful family. So, I guess what I'm trying to say is, Lucy, will you marry me?"

By the time he was finished with his speech, tears glistened in Ian's eyes; never had he ever gotten so raw. He never dug that deep to let the girl he loved know how he truly felt. He was sure Lucy knew the multitude of his feelings for her, but not once had he ever gotten so truthful and _mushy_. He kind of liked it.

Lucy had tears streaming down her face as she listened to Ian speak so eloquently. Usually he often took pausing in his words, trying to think about what would come next and what wouldn't sound awkward, but with his proposal it flowed as smooth as the droplets strolling down her cheeks. She cupped his face in her hands and pressed her forehead against his in order to kiss Ian softly. Their lips meshed together perfectly, still sending her into a fit of giddiness. "Yes," Lucy said, pulling away but keeping her forehead rested on his. "Of course I'll marry you."

Ian's eyes shed the tears that had been stored in his eyes at her answer. He had forgotten to open the box containing the ring, but when he did, a huge smile appeared on his face. It was a simple silver band with a circular cut diamond surrounded with a rim of smaller diamonds surrounding it. The minute Ian saw it in New York, he knew that it was the ring from her. Lucy's reaction proved that as a gasp came from her lips. His nimble fingers took the ring out carefully and slid it onto her slender hand before Ian flipped themselves over so that he hovered just above Lucy, his nose brushing against hers.

"I love you, Mrs. Harding."


End file.
